Anything that can go WrongWill!
by Rika Croft
Summary: It's a comedy about the Inuyasha gang, special guest's include Pai and Ryou from Tokyo Mew Mew as well as our own characters Rina and Rika! Read and Enjoy!


Disclaimer: We do not own any of the anime in our story other than Rina and Rika! Ahhh, but if we did. Just think of the possibilities (Evil, Perverted, Scheming)

Rika: This story may seem stupid at the beginning (don't worry it's just us) but keep reading! It gets way better. And PLEASE! PLEASE! review! but nothing too insulting. lol

**Anything that can go wrong… Will!**

Inuyasha was talking to Sesshomaru.

" Why did you attack Kagome!?"

Sesshomaru smiled evilly, "Why wouldn't I? She is just so hot!"

(For those of you that are already surprised don't worry there is waayy more to come lol)

Inuyasha growled at the tree.

" Huh? Wait a second! You're over there!" So Inuyasha started to growl as Sesshomaru.

"You are an idiot!" Sesshomaru yelled," Hanyou's are all stupid, but human are really hot! Like Kagome!!"

Inuyasha glared jealously as Kagome.

_It's because she's so damn hot! _He thought, _you know, Sesshomaru would probably make a pretty hot girl too?!?! NO! NO! What am I thinking, nasty, nasty thoughts!!_

Inuyasha was about to kill Rin when…

" No Inuyasha, don't kill Rin, otherwise Sesshomaru will come and poke you will pointy, sharp, poisonous, claws!! Muahahahahah!!"

"Huh?? What??" Sesshomaru and Inuyasha stared wide-eyed at Jaken because Rin was not even there. (Geeze those people and their illusions!)

"Hey what happened to all the talk about me being hot!"

"Your not the only person on the planet you know!"

"Ya, whatever, dog boy!!"

"Ggrrrrrrrrrr!"

"SIT!"

As Inuyasha was getting up from his sit, he looked over at Sesshomaru.

"These boots were made for walking, and that's just what they'll…"

"Uh, you done yet? Pretty boy!" Inuyasha screamed at Sesshomaru.

"You didn't hear that," Sesshomaru clenched his fist, " Damn, I poisoned myself again!"

"By the way!" yelled Koga, "I'm looking at you Kagome! Muahahahah!"

"How dare you look at her you filthy wolf! Where did you come from any way?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out!"

"Boing, Boing, Boing, Boing," everyone looked at Jaken again. Whack! Sesshomaru's fist collided with Jaken's head.

"Wait one minuet! Has anyone figured out the plot of this story yet?" asked Kagome

"No!"

"Nope!"

" Not me!"

"I haven't!"

"Why the hell am I answering her?" Sesshomaru asked Jaken. Jaken just shrugged, " no idea my Lord?"

"Maybe! It's cuz she's hott!!! Ahhhh!" said Koga but he was immediately punched by Inuyasha for that remark and they began to fight.

"Lord Sesshomaru, Lord Sesshomaru! Which one do you like better, the pink or the blue flowers?" Rin asked coming out of the forest.

"Why ask such a stupid question Rin! You know I love pink!" Sesshomaru answered. Inuyasha and Koga froze and stared at Sesshomaru. "I mean… Why the hell are you asking me stupid girl, hahaha!"

Blink, Blink. " I don't like pink, so stop staring at me!" Everyone looked away.

"Back to fighting!" yelled Inuyasha.

"No," said Kagome, " don't fight over hot little old beautiful me, heheh."

"Old? Your not old" Koga said as Rin put a crown of pink flowers on Sesshomaru's head from a high tree branch.

" I'm so beautiful!" screamed Sesshomaru! Blink, Blink, all eyes back on Sesshomaru. " Oh come on! I told you I don't like pink! Stop staring at me!" yelled Sesshomaru! He clenched his fist again, " Damn, I have go to stop doing that!"

"Come, Lord Sesshomaru1!" said Jaken, " these people are not worthy of you divine presence!"

"HEHEHEHEEH!" Inuyasha broke into hysterical laughter, " Devine! Ya right!!"

"Don't insult Lord Sesshomaru!" yelled … Sesshomaru????

" You look so pretty!" Rin shouted above the racket.

"Why thank you Rin, that's so sweet!" Sesshomaru exclaimed.

" Where's you tu tu to match?" Rina asked sarcastically coming from a near by bush.

" Are you sure you ready for your big dance recital tonight??" Asked Rika with amusement from her eyes, coming from the same bush as Rina.

"Ya, Ya! Dance! Dance!" repeated Haro.

" Uh, who the hell are you? And besides that's a total different story, not to be told now (look for Sessy's Tu Tu)." Sesshomaru asked.

Squeak, squeak! Miroku was rubbing Sango's butt. Bang! " You know that I love Sesshomaru, after seeing that tu tu scene! (Found in Dana's story) " Sango said.

"I an Rina queen of cats!" Rina answered

" And I am Rika, queen of pink, robotic, balls… I mean… let's just stick with queen of pink." Blink, Blink, all eyes on the queen of pink (hey that rhymes!)

"Finally people are staring at someone else, I am not that beautiful any ways, Muahahah, Yes I am!" Sesshomaru said under his breath, or at least he though. Blink, Blink, eye's are once again on… dun dun dun… Sesshomaru!

"Beautiful!? Snort, Snort, Chuckle, Chuckle, HaHaHA, HEHEEH, beautiful my ass! What are you a girl!?"

"Sesshomaru, you never cease to amuse!" commented Rika.

"How the hell do you know my name? Thought you are also very hot!" Sesshomaru complimented.

"Gee, thanks," said Rika.

"Hey, I thought I was the hot one!" said and upset Kagome.

"Hey, come to think of it your hat too Rina!" said Koga flirtingly.

"What about me?!" yelled Kikyo, " I thought you loved me when you stole my fang!" (Lol Inside joke: Koga means _steel _fang lol) Blink, Blink.

" Hey since when do you have… oh ya you're a… no! Since when do you have fangs??" asked Inuyasha.

"Since I became a vampire!" Kikyo answered.

" Enough with the costumes!" Shouted Rina, " Stop touching me Koga!"

" I was not!" Yelled Koga, as he rubbed Rina's bottom. SMACK! KICK!

" I warned you not to tough me!" the half cat yelled at Koga, not lying on the ground.

"Ohhh!" said Koga, " I always knew cats were frisky 'growl, growl'"

" Ya well go be frisky with someone else you bastard!' the now pissed off Rina warned.

" All right the, " said Koga, as he moved on the Rika (Also a half cat but she's more of a Tokyo Mew Mew cat if you know what I mean wink, wink) and kissed her.

" Damn it!" screamed Rika as she turned into a cat, " nya!!!"

"What the hell is going on?" shouted Sesshomaru, not looking at all serious with his crown of pink flowers.

" Haven't you been paying attention, miss. Pink flowers?' Rina asked, " be quiet and go get your tu tu!"

"Nya!!" said Rika as she looked pleadingly as Rina.

" Okay Fine! She turns into a cat if you kiss her and to get her back you have to kiss her again K!!" explained Rina.

" No problem!" Miroku said coming out of a bush.

"You're so desperate that you would kiss a Cat!!?? You need a girl friend!"

"Where did you get off to Miroku?" said Sango from the distance, " were not done yet heheh! Giggle giggle!"

Ha Ha HA!" said Miroku, " I'll be right back!"

" Oh, my mistake, you need to go back to your girlfriend!" Rina snorted

"I do not need a tu tu!' Sesshomaru exclaimed.

" Oh so now you catch on!" teased Inuyasha.

"NNYYAA!!"

Koga picked up Rika and kissed her, " There no shut your trap! Does that work on you?" Koga asked kissing Rina, who punched him.

" No, It does not!" Rina said shaking with anger, " stupid mutts!"

" Hey, I wanna turn someone into a cat!" said Inuyasha.

" No, It's my turn," said Sesshomaru

"NOOOOOO!" screamed Rika!" want to stay human!!"

" So, Rina you are a half demon too, is that why you're so stupid?" Sesshomaru insulted her.

" If I am stupid that you are retarded!" Rina shouted back

" Stop fighting," yelled Sango.

" So, you and Miroku are finally done looking for that herb huh?" asked inuyasha sarcastically.

"Hahaha, about that," said Sango, " we couldn't find one! Hahah"

" If you were looking for a herb, why around here? There are no herbs for miles!"

" You really are clueless aren't you they were obviously doing it!" said Sesshomaru, " … but you already knew that didn't you??"

" No duh, and I thought you were supposed to be the smart one of the two brothers!" Said Rina

" When you're done talking about us!" yelled Sango, " can we start looking for the Shikon no Tamma??"

" Sorry did we upset you princess!" Rina called out.

"Shut up and get this stupid dog off me!" yelled Rika as Koga tried to kiss her again!

" Half demon, Half Witt!" yelled Sesshomaru at Rina.

" That's saying a lot considering that you are wearing a pink crown, Mr. I'm so tough, if you want to be taken seriously, take of the crown," Rina bit back.

" No one messes with the crown! Prepare to dies Caterella!

" Caterella, your one to talk princess!"

"DIE!"

" Ohh, I'm so scared, Meow!'

As Sesshomaru and Rina started to fight a new character came into the story.

"Hey! I like pie!" said Rina.

"Hey there Rina," said Pai as he walked out of the forest, " what did you want?"

" What are you talking about I?" said Rina, " I was just telling Sesshomaru that I like PIE! Not PAI! The spelling is different!"

" Hey, Pai!" called Rika, " Have you seen Ryou?" Blush, Blush, all of a sudden Rika's tail and ear's pop out!

" You should not get that excited over him, he's just a human," Sesshoumaru said.

" Ya so don't get that excited of Kagome!" Inuyasha spat at Sesshomaru. All of a sudden… Ryou jumps out of a bush

" Tada, So, who was o excited about me?" he asked.

"Not me!" said Rika as she tried to cover her tail and ears.

" What about that little vixen over there, wink wink??" asked Ryou.

" I am Sesshomaru, a guy, I will kill you!" Iuyasha broke out into hysterical laughter. " Shut up you vile half… Damn! I poisoned myself, again," Sesshomaru said.

" Stop touching yourself Sesshi of the next time you get poisoned it will be in a much more painful spot," said inuyasha. Inuyasha put up his arms to stop the painful blast of Sesshomaru's light whip. " Careful there fluffy! Don't get too excited or we'll have wet sheets tomorrow morning!" Inuyasha shouted.

" Stop acting like 3 year olds!" Rina said, " Rin's more mature."

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin Called, " Jaken's poking me!"

The End 


End file.
